


Body Bath

by UnsulliedSacrilege



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anticipation, Barebacking, Canon Disabled Character, FFXV NSFW Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsulliedSacrilege/pseuds/UnsulliedSacrilege
Summary: Water is hard to come by during the dark years. Hot water even more so. Gladio comes a bit undone when he returns home to find Ignis bathing. Even more so when he's made to watch and not touch.





	Body Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NSFW Week day 2 prompt: Bodies. But posted for day 1 prompt: Anticipation.
> 
> Special thanks to [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/works) for her guiding hand and the beta she did for this fic.

The apartment is dark which isn't surprising when one-half of the inhabitants live in a lifetime of darkness and sees no reason to turn a light on when he is home alone. No, what’s surprising is the lack of noise coming from within. No footsteps, no music, no steel against wood as food is chopped for dinner. Nothing.

"Babe?" Gladio calls out, curious as to where his partner of ten years is. "Iggy?" Still no reply. "Ignis?" There is a slight panic in his voice, enhanced by the wall of silence he’s met with. He turns to the bedroom first, cracking the door open carefully and squinting in the dark to see if his lover is asleep. The bed is made, perfectly, and hasn't been touched since.

There is only one more place to look and as Gladio walks towards the closed door that houses their small bathroom he hears the faintest of sounds: the sloshing of water.

With a smile, Gladio pushes open the bathroom door and flicks the light on. He's rewarded by the sight of a very naked Ignis sitting in a bathtub of steaming water. Ignis brings his hands to his face and pushes the hair out of his eyes before turning his face towards the door and subsequently Gladio himself.

"So you're the reason the town has no water?" Gladio comments dryly, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

"No, that would be the so-called _mushy_ _desserts_ that slid into the town's reservoir. Matcha tea is not what I had in mind when I filled the kettle to make myself a hot beverage earlier."

Gladio glances at the bathtub of water that is crystal clear and not gelatinous at all. "How?"

"A carefully aimed blizzaga followed by an equally carefully aimed firaga."

It's then Gladio notices the scorch marks on the floor and wonders just how "carefully aimed" they actually were.

He pushes away from the wall and starts shrugging of his jacket. He's all hot and smelly after an Iron Giant ambush on the way back from Meldacio and upon hearing the news of the lack of water, he had resigned himself to cleaning up with wet wipes. The fact that his boyfriend is a genius and has come up with a viable solution literally makes his day.

"Room for two?" he asks, undoing the clasp of his belt.

"No." 

Gladio pauses with a frown.

"I'm almost all done. The moment you get in the water will be polluted with whatever filth you've dredged up in your time away. You can wait and use it when I'm done."

Gladio grunts and leans back against the wall, knee bent as he places the flat of his foot on the wall behind him to stabilise himself. "You're such a tease."

Ignis arches a perfect eyebrow and smirks mischievously.

Gladio gulps. He knows that smirk.

"Oh if you think I'm teasing now…" he trails off and lifts a leg, hooking it over the side of the bathtub. "Just watch, no touching me or yourself. Understood?"

Gladio nods. A moment later he remembers Ignis needs verbal confirmation, so he gives it, stating that he does understand.

Ignis brings his leg back to the water and picks up a cloth from the side. Slowly but surely he raises his leg out of the water and holds it in the air as he brings the washcloth over his pale skin. It's slow, it's sensual, and it goes straight to Gladio's cock. Ignis lowers the leg slowly, his years of Crownsguard training helping with the control, before raising the other leg and giving it the same attention. Slow luxurious strokes up and down his shins, over his foot, and up to his knee.

Ignis starts on his arms next, running the cloth over his hands up past his elbow and under his arm. Slow meticulous circles, before lightly ghosting across his chest. The cloth changes hands and the other arm is washed in the same way.

There's something about watching his lover do something as mundane as washing himself that turns Gladio on. It's so sensual, so intoxicatingly beautiful, and Gladio is already half-hard from just being privy to the show. The fact that he can't touch just makes him squirm in pleasure. There's a sense of anticipation that goes along with it, a sense of knowing that maybe, just maybe, there might be something in it for him at the end. He lets out a small whine at the thought and he sees Ignis smile.

"Alright love?" he asks, the cloth now being run over his chest, neck, hips, and abs.

Gladio just nods, biting back a moan when Ignis pays particularly close attention to his nipples.

Ignis stops and Gladio frowns. "Gladio?" he calls, head turning towards where Ignis had heard him last.

Gladio grunts out an acknowledgement.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. "Verbal confirmations please," he reminds him before returning to his bath.

His back is next, and Gladio has the instant urge to offer his assistance. Assistance that would be completely self-indulgent, he figures, as Ignis reaches behind his back and manages to wash it himself. The way his arm contorts backwards and up to his back, his other arm going down over his shoulders, makes Gladio remember just how flexible his lover is. Especially in bed.

With the cloth and soap placed to one side, Ignis instead reaches out for the wash products. His hand brushes against a pyramid-shaped squeeze-bottle that houses face wash. Grasping it, Ignis flicks the lid and sniffs gingerly at it before squeezing the smallest amount on his forefinger. He rubs it against his thumb before nodding. Satisfied that he has the right product, he squeezes some more onto his fingertips and then starts to rub it into his face, gently patting around the scar that mars his eyes.

Cupping water in his hands he brings it up to his face to wash away the exfoliate, before aching his back and ducking his head in the water between his legs.

Gladio hands twitch; he longs to reach out and scratch his nails down Ignis' back.

Head emerging from the water, Ignis pushes the hair out of his eyes and uses a towel to dab his face dry. As he puts the towel back down, he smirks at Gladio before his hands disappear under the water.

Gladio shifts slightly so he can watch as Ignis cleans beneath the water; the bubbles, unfortunately, hide the view and so Gladio is left to his own imagination. With the soft moans that Ignis is making as he cleans, it isn't hard to imagine what he’s doing.

Hands soon resurface and with a tantalising lick of his fingers, Ignis reaches out once more to the products on the side. Selecting a bottle, seemingly at random, he holds it between his hands and lets it slide down until his fingers touch the cap. Confirming that he's picked up the right bottle by feel alone he uncaps it and squeezes some of the liquid into his hands.

Gladio doesn't think anything else could be hotter right now. Just the sight of the bottle sliding down Ignis' hands, the way he caresses the cap to feel if it is the right bottle.

His cock is painfully pressing against his trousers now, tight with want, and no amount of shifting could relieve the pressure. With a glance at Ignis as he lathers up the shampoo into his hair, he carefully and slowly undoes the zip of his trousers.

"I still have two working ears, Gladio," Ignis calls without interrupting the washing of his hair. “Wait your turn."

Gladio presses back against the wall with a groan. The little he’s managed to do, has done nothing to relieve the pressure and he’s still stuck with an aching hard cock as his boyfriend sensually washes in front of him.

Ignis’d finished with the shampoo and was now using the bath water to wash away the soap before reaching out for another bottle.

He performed the same motion with this bottle, sliding it down his hands slowly, running his hands over the cap to ensure he had the right one. Shifting the bottle so it was held in one hand he deliberately held out two fingers and squeezed a walnut-sized helping of conditioner onto them. Rubbing it gently with his thumb he then moved to his head and ran the conditioner through to the ends of his hair.

Gladio swallows. Ignis did that on purpose, knowing exactly what that gesture would do to him. Gladio's mind automatically replaces the conditioner with something else, something that wasn't a hair care product.

Ignis doesn't wash out the conditioner immediately. Instead, he leaves it to stand whilst he concentrates on another important aspect of his cleansing ritual. Another bottle is produced, this one, hidden away from sight and in a place that Ignis doesn't need to make sure it's the right one before he squeezes some onto his hand. He shifts slightly and Gladiolus gulps as he realises that Ignis is now resting on his knees and that the bottle he's procured is lubricant.

Facing Gladio with a smirk, Ignis lathers the lube onto his fingers and reaches behind him. His face betrays what his fingers are doing as he sucks in a small gasp, his finger no-doubt teasing his entrance before slipping inside.

"Iggy," Gladio lets out a breathy moan. "Let me see…"

Ignis raises his head a little, turning his face towards his lover. He braces himself then beckons with his free hand before placing it on the edge of the tub to support himself. "Come closer," he breathes and Gladio wastes no time in getting closer. "Still only watching though," he says with an added smirk and a small gasp as he pushes his finger past the knuckle.

Gladiolus groans in frustration but watches raptly as Ignis twists his finger around his anus before pulling it out slowly.

Another finger is added, another breathy moan from Ignis, Gladio’s cock screaming at him to be paid attention to. He gyrates his hips, hoping that the movement will give some much-needed friction to his cock.

Ignis sits back on his heels, his arse retreating into the water. He still has two fingers up there, but now Gladio can't see as much. Judging by the sharp intake of breath, he can only assume a third has made its way in.

Hands are removed and brought in front of him, a cloth used to wipe them clean. "Darling?"

Words betrayed Gladio then, the sound of the endearment from his lover's lips, the way his breath hitches as he controls his breathing. Gladio can only manage a throaty moan in acknowledgement.

Ignis chuckles as he finishes washing his hair. There's a jug placed to one side Gladio hasn't noticed before. Ignis reaches for it, using it to pour water over his head and wash away the last of the conditioner.

"Would you mind fetching me a towel? I do believe I'm ready."

The double entendre didn't go amiss and Gladio hastily grabs the towel that has been warming on the towel rack. He turns back at the sound of the water shifting to see Ignis stepping out of the bath, long legs and slim torso glistening with water and soap, his cock, hard and waiting.

Gladio holds out the towel for him and Ignis walks towards him. Gladio doesn’t move and soon Ignis is pressed up against him, his pelvis pressing against Gladio's erection. "You did well love," Ignis murmurs and Gladio wraps the towel around his shoulders, not ashamed to use the excuse to ensconce the smaller man in his arms at the same time. He wishes he didn't have to wear the towel. He would be quite happy if Ignis decides to walk around naked.

A kiss is pressed to his cheek as a reward and Gladio melts at the contact. "The tub is yours," Ignis breathes into his ear and a hand is brought out of the towel. It snakes towards Gladio's half-open zip and pulls it down, before reaching into his boxers and palming his cock underneath. Gladio bucks at the contact.

"Ah, ah ah," Ignis admonishes and removes his hand, smiling softly at the whine Gladio makes at the lack of contact. "Go wash up, but remember no touching."

Gladio can’t risk the opportunity to be cheeky. "If I'm not allowed to touch how am I supposed to wash?"

Ignis slaps him playfully on the ass, an innocent gesture that sends shivers down Gladio's spine. "You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Gladio closes his eyes as he tries to regain some semblance of control. Ignis' voice was low, deep, and if it weren't for the fact that Gladio wanted to prove that he could do as his boyfriend wishes, he would have grabbed him there and then and fucked him up against the wall.

"How come you're allowed to touch?" he finally forced out, the words catching in his throat as he did.

Ignis nuzzles against his neck, nose wrinkling a little as he remembers just where Gladio has been.

"Merely to make things interesting," he ran an open palm down Gladio's face' his littlest finger tracing over the scar that intersected his eyes.

 _If it's interesting Ignis wants_ Gladio mused _then I’d be happy to oblige._

"You wash me," he demands. Ignis' hand stops and it cups his chin. Ignis turned his face toward him, eyes narrowed in a frown.

"Can you manage? You seem rather… shall we say… buoyant down there."

Gladio could only manage a nod as Ignis' other hand drifts down to his boxers again to emphasis what he means. "Wash me," he says again, demanding this time, and Ignis hums. He takes the towel from around his shoulders and instead places it on his hips, wrapping it tightly and hiding his erection from view.

He crouches a little, hands on Gladio's hips before he hooks his fingers in Gladio's belt loops and drags them slowly down. He taps Gladio's inner thigh to indicate that he's to step out. Shoes, socks, and trousers are thrown to one-side, Ignis moves his hands upwards before dragging them back down, with the boxers. His cock springs free and Gladio lets out a little gasp as the cool air hits it.

Ignis chuckles, his mouth very close to Gladio’s cock, and a little breath of air expels onto it. Before he realises what's happening Gladio raises an arm and places it on Ignis' head, fingers curling around his wet hair.

Ignis tuts and stands up, before stepping back and out of arm’s reach.

Gladio whines.

"I didn't think you would be able to restrain yourself," he mutters.

Gladio shakes his head eyes wide.

"I can!" he exclaims. "Please just give me another chance!"

Ignis smiles and steps forward again.

Gladio lowers his eyes sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I won't do it again, I promise. I won't touch just… please…" he pleads.

"Begging already, this is highly unbecoming of you, darling." He reaches out and taps Glaido’s chest, pinching the fabric of his tank top between finger and thumb and clicking his tongue as he no-doubt feels all the grease, grime and who knows what else that soiled his top. "This will take some cleaning” he mutters before letting go. "Take it off."

Gladio complies and soon his jacket and shirt are piled up on the floor next to his pants and boxers. 

Ignis inclines his head towards the tub. "Don't sit down."

Excited, Gladio steps towards the bath and steps in. The water, whilst not as hot as it would have been when Ignis had gotten in, is still warm and soothing. He longs to sit down. He doesn't though, but stands submissively awaiting orders.

Ignis stands by the side of the tub and places his hands on Gladio's shoulder, pushing him down slightly so he's sitting on the rim and thus at a height that Ignis could reach comfortably.

"Would you be so kind as to pass the washcloth?"

Gladio leans forward and grabs the item eagerly, handing it up over his shoulder before straightening back up. As he does, it's to find that Ignis has moved to stand right behind him. His back flush up against Ignis' chest. He shudders at the contact.

Ignis starts slow, dipping down to wet the cloth before meticulously running it over Gladio's shoulders and back. Not caring that he himself was getting wet, or that the floor was either. Even if Gladio hadn't been covered in grime and muck, he still would have enjoyed this as much as anyone else who was getting sponge bathed by their significant other. The feeling of finally being cleaned combined with the sensual strokes of Ignis and the memory of what he watched moments before just heightens Gladio's arousal even more.

He leans back against Ignis, sighing in pleasure as Ignis moves his hands down the front of his chest, cleaning with circular motions.

"Talk to me, darling," Ignis purrs, dunking the cloth again. "Do you like it when I take control like this?"

 _Like it?_ Gladio fucking loved it and he grunts his approval.

"I bet you're just dying to do all sorts of things to me after after the way I got you all worked up, it would be a shame to walk away and just go to sleep after this wouldn't it? Unless of course you're tired…"

"No," Gladio gasps as Ignis runs his hand down into Gladio's lap, giving every part of him the wash he so desperately needed. "I'm not tired," he ground out, realising that his previous admission could have been a sign for Ignis to stop. Having Ignis stop was the last thing Gladio wanted.

"Hmm, I see and what would you rather do? Stand up," he adds commandingly, and smacks Gladio's ass.

Gladio stands and Ignis continues washing, first his arse then his legs, one by one. Moving his hands slowly up and down. "Talk to me Gladiolus, what would you rather do?" Ignis purrs and Gladio shudders, his knees bucking slightly at the voice.

He growls. "I'm gonna…" he swallows and licks his lips. "Fuck you like you never been fucked before."

Ignis tsks. "My, such eloquence. Turn around." Gladio does and comes face to face with Ignis. His towel, long forgotten, lay on top of Gladio's previously discarded clothes. There's a faint blush lining his cheeks, both eyes are closed and his cock…

Ignis smiles like he can feel the way his boyfriend appreciates him before wetting the cloth again and focussing on cleaning the parts of Gladio he couldn't get to before. Most notably his dick.

He's gentle about it and it's infuriating. Gladio is so hard on that one rough tug could probably having him spurting everywhere and Ignis knows this. His cleaning is feather light, enough to tease but not enough pressure to actually do anything.

Ignis stands up and throws the cloth with remarkable accuracy over the faucet where it can dry until needed again.

“Wash your hair darling. I'll be in the bedroom.” And just like that, he leaves. 

Gladio curses but compiles, grabbing the shampoo and squirting way too much onto his hand before lathering it into his hair.

~*~

Before long Gladio is stepping out of the tub, feeling cleaner than he had in days. If he had his way though his cleanliness wouldn't last for long. Forgoing a towel and instead picks up the bottle of lubricant from where it was floating innocently in the bath water, he stalks towards the door and subsequently the bedroom.

His breath hitches when he sees Ignis, lying naked on the bed. Hands behind his head, flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Your effort was admirable in there," he says, lifting up slightly, bending an elbow to push himself up. "You lapsed a few times, but it was passable. Would you like your reward?"

Gladio grins and steps closer to the bed. "Can I touch?" he asks and Ignis gave a small nod. It was all the permission he needed.

With a moan, he climbs up onto the bed on his hands and knees and positions himself beside Ignis. Lowering his head, he captures Ignis into a kiss before moving down to pepper kisses down Ignis' neck and onto his collar bone.

"Gladio," Ignis whines, both hands out from under his head and pressing against Gladio's back. "You said you were going to fuck me like I'd never been fucked before. So far this is not fucking."

The sounds of expletives from his lover's lips send sparks through Gladio; hearing Ignis swear was like watching Noctis eat vegetables — something that hardly ever happens. Gladio says nothing and instead continues to kiss down Ignis chest. He moves to the side and licks a nipple before taking it into his mouth and biting down ever so gently. The sounds Ignis makes are delicious and Gladio files away the information for a time when neither is as worked up as they are. He stops his kissing and re-positions himself between Ignis' knees.

With one hand resting on Ignis' chest, Gladio reaches for the lube that's lying just in reach to the side of them. He flicks the cap up and turns the bottle so it's lying vertically across his palm. Squeezing quickly, he throws the bottle away and uses his hand to coat his dick with the substance, all whilst his other hand was rubbing, pulling and pinching at one of Ignis' nipples.

Ignis is squirming beneath him, breathing haggard in anticipation. He shifts his legs allowing Gladio the opening he needs and Gladio lines himself up. Teasing Ignis' entrance a little, he leans over and places his mouth next to Ignis' right ear.

"You're such a tease," he growls and without warning, he simultaneously thrusts into his lover and bites down on his ear lobe. The scream Ignis lets out is pure bliss.

He stops and allows Ignis to adjust, the only prep had been in the bath. But soon Ignis is rolling his hips, breathing fast as he tries to chase his release. Gladio grins and sits up, placing both hands on either side of Ignis' hips for balance, pulling out a little before thrusting back in.

"Fuck," Ignis hisses, hands now wrapped around Gladio's head, fingers pulling hard at his hair. "Touch me," he pleads and Gladio complies. Oh, how the tide has turned. Gladio loved it when Ignis took control, it was rare and it was beautiful when it happened. But this, what was happening right now, was even better. Gladio bringing his lover to completion was his favourite thing. Only he could ensure that Ignis was looked after, Ignis was his, he was Ignis’ and they were one.

He's thrusting more continuously now, Ignis shuddering before him, writhing in pure bliss, the sounds he's making are music to Gladio's ears and soon his own grunts and moans of pleasure are added to the orchestra. His hand is tight around Ignis' cock as he strokes him; he brushes his thumb over the tip and Ignis lets out a guttural moan.

They're both so close, their earlier ministrations had wound them up so much. That it wasn't long before Gladio could feel the tell-tale knot in the bottom of his stomach, the tightening of his balls.

"Iggy…" he warns and dips his head back down to nibble at Ignis' sensitive ear.

"Close…" Ignis grunts out, nails now scratching at Gladio's back. "Cum for me, darling," he whispers.

Gladio wastes no time in following his lover's wishes. With three sharp thrusts he's unleashing into Ignis, his hand squeezes Ignis' own cock and Ignis stiffens before he's climaxing as well. Gladio strokes him through to completion, still nibbling at Ignis' ear and thrusting through his own orgasm.

Ignis is muttering incoherently beneath him, and Gladio, completely and utterly spent, falls on him, head buried into his neck.

"Did I deliver?" he asks teasingly, nuzzling at Ignis' neck.

"Could have lasted longer," Ignis deadpans and Gladio rolls his eyes before forcing himself up. He places his hands on either side of Ignis head and pushes up. Ignis moans at the sensation, they're still very much attached and Gladio wants to keep it that way. He pushes down capturing Ignis' lips into a kiss.

"Who says I'm done yet?" he growls and Ignis chuckles before letting out a small moan as Gladio recaptures the kiss.


End file.
